


Losing Battles

by QSF



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Multi, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QSF/pseuds/QSF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not what Shinji had expected from life. To be fair, he hadn’t expected much. Maybe that one day he would get a big scoop, and that Reiko would respect him and that he’d get enough money to afford a flat of his own again. That wasn’t crazy talk, was it? He could do it. He would do it!</p><p>Except things always seemed to mess up his plans. Like owing the wrong people money. Like sticking his neck out for ungrateful bastards. Like having his big scoop turn out to be… well… a terrible idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Battles

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for someone on my tumblr dash. Normally I don’t use the japanese terms of respect (-chan, -kun and the like) in my fics, but I know they prefer it, and it makes it possible to get some nice points across so this is my first time doing that.

  
This was not what Shinji had expected from life. To be fair, he hadn't expected much. Maybe that one day he would get a big scoop, and that Reiko would respect him and that he'd get enough money to afford a flat of his own again. That wasn't crazy talk, was it? He could do it. He would do it!

Except things always seemed to mess up his plans. Like owing the wrong people money. Like sticking his neck out for ungrateful bastards. Like having his big scoop turn out to be... well... a terrible idea.

Kitaoka Shuichi was famous. Literally TV-famous. People recognized him on the street. He lived in a mansion (that wasn't exactly furnished yet) and he had people out for his blood and he was a lawyer that picked cases that made the news. Of course it seemed like he would be a great man to get to know better. Write an article about. Get some inside info. Get a scoop. And well, if he got dinner and a massage in the process, Shinji wouldn't say no to that either. Or to the rather obvious flirting, because the lawyer was a handsome man (and tall. so very tall.).

Unfortunately the lawyer was also a morally reprehensible man who sort of got him arrested for kidnapping (or at least didn't help him out, which he should have, because they were... well, something anyway), and then proceeded to be just the most terrible individual Shinji had ever got to know. And every time Shinji thought he had misjudged the man and that there was something decent inside him, he would come and apologize with presents. And every single time, Kitaoka would just end up making things worse all over again. He really should stop sleeping with him.

And with his secretary. See, this was why his life was such a mess.

Gorou was as nice as Kitaoka was terrible, though he looked thrice as scary and was probably a former gangster and for some reason he felt like he owed Kitaoka something, because it couldn't be love that kept him there, right? Except that it was totally love. Which sucked. Because Gorou made Shinji's heart do stupid things, and it was worth it coming there and suffer Kitaoka being his usual asshole self just to hang out with Gorou and cook and talk about life. Or well, Shinji would talk and Gorou would listen and Kitaoka would scream at them to shut up and let him work in peace from his office.

It took him a month to figure out that Gorou and Kitaoka actually slept together as well, and that was only because Reiko pointed it out which was kind of embarrassing but he thought Gorou had better taste than that. He supposed that he should have guessed that was not the case from his shirts. He wasn't sure whether that made him feel better or worse about sleeping with both of them. So there was only one thing to do.

It took him a week after learning about that fact to manage to arrange a proper threesome. It made sense. He liked Gorou. Gorou liked Kitaoka. And him and Kitaoka... could stand each other. He supposed. At least in bed. Even if the lawyer was a terrible man, and every other discussion was an argument but that didn't change the fact that he was hot. And tall. Which was a lethal combination in Shinji's book.

It wasn't a relationship (even though it totally was).

It wasn't like he lived there (though Gorou had given him a key, which had prompted Kitaoka to want to change the locks, which had failed because he had asked Gorou to do it and well, one long look had caused the lawyer to toss up his hands in defeat).

It wasn't like he loved them (at least not Kitaoka, everybody loved Gorou).

It was just sex (except the nights they spent in front of the television fighting for the remote, ending up watching Gorou's soaps because neither of them could say no to him).

It was definitely just sex (because Gorou had large hands, which were strong and calloused in ways that made Shinji's heart speed up, and Kitaoka was tall and even if he was a horrible person that was strangely hot).

It was most certainly just sex, and sometimes the sex happened even when there had been no plans for it, because he had really promised to help Gorou with the windows, and Kitaoka was supposed to be in court in a few hours, and instead they found themselves in the half-furnished living room struggling to get out of the clothes fast enough, which just ended with Shinji almost getting an elbow in the face. Which was totally not his fault. For once.

"Careful." Shinji squirmed in Kitaoka's arms as the latter tugged at his t-shirt again, almost getting Shinji's head stuck in the process.

"I thought you liked it rough." Kitaoka pulled a little harder, which made the t-shirt pop off, leaving the short journalist glaring angrily up at the much taller lawyer.

"The right kind of rough," Shinji complained, not really on his toes, just almost, trying to get a few more inches so he could glare properly, because right now Kitaoka was looking at him like he was one of those small yappy dogs and that wouldn't stand. Brrr. Dogs... "You are just terrible at this!"

"I am not," Kitaoka protested, turning to hand over the discarded t-shirt to the other man in the room. "Tell him, Gorou-chan!"

"He does have a point, Sensei." Gorou shook the t-shirt smooth, carefully draping it over the back of a chair.

"I don't believe it. You two are conspiring against me." Kitaoka managed to look both amused and annoyed, reaching for the little journalist again, but only grabbed air as Shinji stepped back.

"Maybe we should be!" Shinji tried his best smirk, which probably came off more like a pout, because practice was one thing, but he wasn't sure he could pull it off in real life. Instead he stepped close to Gorou, hands tangling in the loose, red shirt.

"Don't you drag Gorou-chan along on one more of your hair-brained schemes." Kitaoka crossed his arms sternly, glaring at the pair.

"If it weren't for those schemes, I wouldn't be here right now." Shinji didn't exactly stick his tongue out, just almost. Gorou's hands on his naked shoulders giving him more courage.

"What makes you think I care?" Kitaoka moved closer like one of those big cats (if cats were lawyers, which they probably were), tugging lightly at Shinji's belt.

"Um, I don't know, maybe the fact that you're taking my clothes off?" Shinji pressed back against Gorou's chest. He was now sandwiched between the two taller men, something he normally didn't mind (and his body showed it), but he couldn't let Kitaoka win that easily.

"He does have a point, Sensei," Gorou remarked softly.

"Fine. I will admit that this scheme was not a bad one." The admission came grudgingly, as Kitaoka found the bulge beneath Shinji's belt, giving it a tentative squeeze. "Not entirely."

"Well, if you're gonna be like that, maybe I don't want to anymore." Shinji had to bite his own lip hard to not just rub up against the lawyer's inquisitive hand, but he wouldn't lose that easily. Instead he slunk sideways, rounding Gorou so he could use the taller man like a shield, holding his unbuttoned jeans securely with one hand.

"What? You can't just..." Kitaoka tried to move after him, but they ended up circling each other cautiously, Gorou the steady centre of their awkward dance.

"Oh I sure can." Shinji's voice had gone up a few octaves now. "You are a terrible person and maybe Yura-san and myself will just have a bit of fun without you." Shinji slid his hands up under Gorou's shirt from behind, feeling the sharp intake of breath his words caused the other man to take.

"Y... yura-san?" Gorou's face had gone strangely still, as if he was considering the novelty of his own name used in that manner. Shinji could feel his heart racing under his hands.

"Gorou-chan!" Kitaoka protested, a petulant look on his face.

"Don't answer him. He can have fun on his own. He's an asshole." This time Shinji did stick his tongue out, working on the buttons of Gorou's shirt.

"That's..." Kitaoka's protest faded out as he was mesmerized by the sight of Gorou's rock-hard stomach as Shinji parted his shirt, and the faint trail of fuzz that led downwards.

"Nope, Yura-san is busy right now." Shinji dragged his fingers down that trail, causing Gorou to suck in a deep breath. "You can go be terrible all on your own."

"Kido-kun..." Gorou tried to protest.

"Nuh huh, don't interrupt." Shinji ran his fingers over the growing bulge in Gorou's tight leather pants as he rose on his tiptoes to whisper in the tall man's ear. "See, he likes it."

"I'm still not..." Gorou started, but a small squeeze derailed the rest of the sentence.

"Shhh... take my clothes off instead," Shinji suggested softly.

He loved being undressed by Gorou. The man might look like the cheapest kind of hoodlum, but his hands were so careful and precise. Calloused and large, sure, sometimes with bruised knuckles, but always knowing exactly how Shinji wanted to be touched. Sometimes roughly. Sometimes softly.

"I am not watching this, I'm reading the newspaper," Kitaoka announced loudly to nobody in particular. He had apparently decided to ignore them both when he wasn't invited, sitting down stubbornly on the couch. The paper in his hands was from yesterday, but it wasn't as if it mattered.

"Good!" Shinji squirmed out of his pants, then went to work on Gorou's

The leather was warm under his hands, Gorou's body as always pliable and heavy. Shinji aimed a quick glance over his shoulder, meeting Kitaoka's gaze which flitted back to the newspaper because he was totally not watching. Rolling his eyes, Shinji slid down to his knees, carefully tugging Gorou's pants and underwear down with him, leaving the growing erection just at the right height for a nibble. That caused Gorou to gasp, echoed by Kitaoka, who tried to hide it by angrily crumpling the newspaper. Just for that, Shinji took his time to suck in the quickly growing shaft, once inch at the time, until Gorou's knees gave out and he shakily sat down on the couch next to Kitaoka.

It took Shinji a moment to find out where his own pants had been dropped, pulling out the condom he had stashed in his pocket. It was something he tended to keep with him, because a condom meant less hassle with lube. Gorou's eyes kept following him, and Shinji smiled a little wickedly as he ripped open the small square, and then proceeded to slowly roll it down over Gorou's by now rather desperate erection.

It was worth it to watch Gorou's eyebrows rise, questioning whether he had it the right way around. Most of the time the tall man was perfectly content with being on the bottom, but right now Shinji wanted something different,

"What's the matter, Yura-san?" Shinji reached back, quickly preparing himself with fingers wet from saliva, before climbing up into Gorou's lap.

"Are you...." the words were hesitant, but the hands that gripped Shinji's hips were not.

"Of course I'm sure." Shinji nodded with conviction, reaching back to slowly guide the slick tip right where it should be. Hard. Gorou was hard, and was looking at him with something akin to wonder as he begun to lower himself down. Bit by bit. It wasn't like he was a beginner at this, and the slickness of the condom meant that there was very little friction, and that first, painful stretch before he opened up was...

Well, he'd admit to liking that quite a bit. As did Gorou, at least judging from his sounds, and the way his fingers left bruises on his hips, making his descent slower than he would have liked. But in the end he was left sitting astride the taller man, his own cock brushing lightly against Gorou's stomach, ass planted firmly in his lap. The best kind of impalement.

"Can't you two be quiet, I am trying to read." Kitaoka's words were hard and sharp, but Shinji didn't care.

"No." Shinji didn't bother giving the lawyer a look, instead he just wrapped his arms and legs around Gorou, feeling the other man embrace him as well. Surrounded, inside and out. Small, fluttery breaths in the other man's tense neck. In this position, their height difference was just perfect. "Why don't you just admit you want to join?"

"Of course I want to join!" Kitaoka put away the unread newspaper. "It's you that's being all prickly and stupid about it!"

"I wouldn't be if you weren't such a terrible person!" Even impaled like this, he could still argue. Even if it was harder to focus with the way Gorou's hips were moving, his hands guiding and strong.

"I'm not! Ask Gorou-chan..." Kitaoka had pulled off his tie by now, still staying at arm's length, watching the pair as if in a trance

"Well...." was the only word Gorou managed to get out, hidden in the gasps that resulted from Shinji slowly rocking back and forth in his lap.

"He's busy." Shinji pushed himself down, grinding against the taller man. "Isn't that right, Yura-san?"

"Well..." another sentence failed as Shinji begun to move in earnest.

Maybe Kitaoka liked to watch. Shinji didn't know, but he guessed so. At least from the way the lawyer didn't take his eyes of them as he slowly stripped his own clothes off. Fingers fumbling with unseen buttons. A distracted stumble as he rose to pull his pants off. Shinji deliberately didn't turn around to watch, but he could see Gorou's face angling upwards and get that softly concerned look that he often got when watching the lawyer. Or maybe not concerned. In love. Shinji bit his lips a little, squeezing tighter, which made Gorou's hands tighten as well.

"I guess Kido-kun have some good sides, eh?" Kitaoka's voice was surprisingly close, causing Shinji to yelp a little.

"Well..." Gorou mumbled, voice unsteady and the rest of the sentence swallowed by Kitaoka's kiss as the lawyer leaned in over Shinji's shoulder to claim his lips.

"I thought I told you not to get involved," Shinji protested, in vain as always.

"I thought you said that I didn't pay enough attention to Gorou-chan." Kitaoka's voice was teasingly soft, and though Shinji turned his head, he didn't get a kiss before the lawyer pulled back.

"And me!" he protested angrily.

"Fine..." Kitaoka sighed theatrically, tilting Shinji's head to the side for a kiss.

People kissed so differently. Shinji knew that. But it still made him wonder a bit. Did Kitaoka kiss him in the same way he kissed Gorou? Or were they different? Part of him wanted to investigate that, but Kitaoka had gotten bored with sitting on the side lines.

"Here, let me help you with that, Gorou-chan," he teased, sitting down behind Shinji on the couch, pulling the journalist back into his arms. There was a yelped protest, of course, and some curses since Gorou had almost slipped out, but after a bit of adjustment everything was back on track. Or, well, better, though Shinji would never admit to that.

Shinji was leaning back in Kitaoka's arms now, the lawyer holding him tightly, almost displaying him for Gorou's pleasure, It gave him more room to move, to ease Shinji's legs up a bit, to get more leverage for deeper thrusts. He could feel Kitaoka's erection press against his back, his arms surrounding him, long fingers playing with a nipple..

"I'm going to have you once he's done with you, you know." Kitaoka's voice, teasing in his ear.

"Okay." Shinji knew he sounded needy and breathless, but he was proud he could form words at all.

"In fact, I think you should give Gorou-chan a nice blowjob while I'm using you. I will admit you're good at those." The fingers tightened on one of Shinji's nipples, twisting a little and pulling at it.

"Ouch. Stop pinching me." The protest was rather disingenuous, since his cock twitched in excitement.

"Stop getting so turned on by it then." Because of course Kitaoka had noticed.

"I'm not," Shinji lied.

"Liar." There was another pinch, and Shinji couldn't stop the moan that escaped his lips.

"Gorou-chan?"

"Sensei?" Gorou sounded as breathless as Shinji felt.

"I think you should pick up some clamps tomorrow. Since Kido-kun keeps coming around we might as well make sure he's entertained." Another pinch and a twist.

"No, why… I don't..." Shinji's protests died down as Kitaoka's free hand travelled downwards, wrapping itself around his neglected erection, which led to an even louder moan.

"Oh, and a gag." The hand had started moving. Gorou had never stopped.

"You're..." Shinji's mind had gone black, there were insults he were supposed to say, but the climax took whatever he had been about to say and turned it into a desperate little gasp as he tried to get his breath back.

"Terrible, I know. And still...." Kitaoka dragged his sticky fingers up Shinji's stomach, making little patterns on his skin.

"Shut up..." It was more of a groan than a protest, because Gorou was still moving.

"Well, it's alright for you to come now Gorou-chan..." Kitaoka urged.

"Thank you, Sensei..."

It didn't take long, just a thrust or two, and the Gorou nearly collapsed over Shinji, trapping him securely. It wasn't an uncomfortable position, he could feel Kitaoka still hard against his back, Gorou softening inside him, slowly slipping out.

"That's soo twisted by the way," Shinji mumbled.

"Too bad it won't work on you." Kitaoka sounded almost wistful.

"What?" His brain was slowly coming together again, at least enough to know that he should protest.

Gorou finally pulled out, allowing Shinji to free himself from Kitaoka's arms. It took a moment for Gorou to collect himself enough to pull off the condom, then getting off the couch on shaky legs to carefully dispose of it in the thrash. It wasn't fair that should look so hot, but it did.

"See, Gorou-chan knows how to do this. You, on the other hand, don't have a single shred of discipline in your body," Kitaoka complained.

"I do too," Shinji protested.

"Really?" Kitaoka couldn't have looked more amused if Shinji had just fallen down a flight of stairs. "Even Gorou-chan agrees with me on this."

"Is that true?" Shinji levelled an accusatory look at Gorou, which made the man pause, halfway back to the couch.

"It's... not wrong," he finally said, nodding to himself as he sat down again,

"I can't believe you two!" Shinji batted away Gorou's hand that seemed to have been about to brush back some of the hair that had stuck to his forehead.

"Well then... prove me wrong." Kitaoka leaned in, turning Shinji's head around for a sloppy kiss. "It's my turn now."

"What are you talking about?" The protest sounded more tinged with anticipation than annoyance, but Shinji couldn't very well take it back.

"It shouldn't be too hard to keep yourself from coming now, should it?" Kitaoka had taken hold of Shinji's hand, guiding it down to his own quite desperate erection. "You already came once."

"That's not the point," Shinji begun to work the lawyer in long, steady strokes. "Why do you think you can just tell me to do something like that?"

"Something like what?" Kitaoka's voice was a bit breathless, but he had too good control of his own reactions.

"Something like..." Shinji let go of the cock and turned around, because he knew he was blushing, his cheeks were burning and no way would he let Kitaoka gloat over that. "... that I can't come until you tell me too."

"Is he blushing, Gorou-chan?"

"I think so." Gorou gently tilted Shinji's head back, which he meekly allowed. The smile that met his was small and loving, and the kiss that followed made his gut do all kinds of terrible things.

"Shut up," he protested without heat.

"Well, I don't think I should be the one shutting up," Kitaoka drawled. "Don't you have a job to do?"

"Well, I'm doing this just because Yura-san is way nicer than you." Shinji slid himself off the couch, making himself comfortable between Gorou's legs. The tall man sat sprawled in front of him, naked and glorious, and Shinji allowed himself a moment to admire the view before he leaned in and took the soft cock in his mouth, feeling it twitch.

"And how come he's getting all the respect, and I don't?" Kitaoka complained louder as he got down on the floor as well, running a hand over Shinji's arched spine.

"I stopped calling you Kitaoka-San when I realised what a terrible person you were," Shinji managed to get out around Gorou's growing erection.

"I must have some redeeming qualities..." Kitaoka's hands were large as they spread Shinji open.

"Well..." Shinji gasped loudly as Kitaoka just pushed inside in one, hard thrust, sending his head forwards into Gorou's stomach, just trying to hang on. "You do have a really nice dick."

"Of course I do," came the smug reply, followed by another hard thrust.

"And it's like your one redeeming quality." Shinji was clinging to Gorou, he had already been thoroughly fucked once, and his guts felt like they were leaking heat into his muscles. He felt like he was in danger of turning into a puddle from sheer pleasure.

"Aren't you supposed to be busy cleaning Gorou-chan off?" It wasn't fair that Kitaoka got to be smug at a time like this.

"Aren't you supposed to be fucking me?" he managed to get out in return.

"Language, language." Kitaoka slapped Shinji's ass hard, which didn't get a protest like everybody had been expecting, but a small, swallowed little moan.

It wasn't fair. Shinji knew that right now Kitaoka was probably sharing one of those looks with Gorou that meant that he was checking that he had indeed heard what he thought he had heard, which he had because Shinji had really moaned even though he hadn't meant to. And he hadn't meant to be excited either, but the lawyer was a terrible man, and he was buried deep inside his very relaxed ass, and that slap had stung and...

The second slap was just as hard, and left a little pool of heat on Shinji's skin and removed all pretence he had of doing anything more than just clinging to Gorou as Kitaoka thrust hard inside him.

"Don't forget you're not supposed to come until I tell you to..." The lawyer was at least sounding like he was out of breath now, leaning forward for a breather, and to reach down and run his fingers along Shinji's cock which was betraying him in all the wrong ways. "My my, you're hard already. Why don't you hold his hands, Gorou-chan, so he doesn't decide to have a bit of fun with himself."

Gorou nodded quietly, collecting Shinji's hands so he didn't have any other choice than to just lay trapped in his lap as Kitaoka did what he wanted with him.

"That's... not helpful," Shinji admitted, because while he couldn't touch himself, the fact that Gorou was holding him down was doing terrible things to him. Terrible, wonderful things. Especially since another slap came, causing him to gasp in protest, unable to do anything about it.

"I thought I was a terrible person. Not a helpful one." Another stinging slap made Shinji squirm harder. "Now just relax and think of something else. Your ass is so soft and comfortable right now, this might take a while."

"Like..." Shinji panted helplessly... "what?"

"Maybe what I'll do if you do come. I am, as you say, a terrible person after all." Kitaoka sounded entirely too amused by this, but Shinji was far beyond pretence.

"What... would you do?" Another slap hit him, and right now he wasn't sure which pair of cheeks that burned brightest.

"Well..." Kitaoka hesitated, no doubt to share another look with Gorou, who kept holding Shinji securely. "Let's just put it this way... you might be a bit sore sitting down for a little." The slap was a little harder this time.

"You wouldn't dare..." Shinji protested, because his dignity demanded it even though his cock violently agreed.

"You told me I'm a terrible person repeatedly, of course I would dare." There was a small laugh there that infuriated Shinji.

"That's..." he protested, but it was hard to form words right now.

"... not fair?" Kitaoka supplied for him. "Well, all you have to do is to make sure I come before you do. How is that for fair?"

"... fine." Shinji hoped he sounded grumpy and not eager. Because it would be bad to be eager. His cock was a terrible idiot about these things.

"What was that?" Kitaoka leaned down a little to listen closer.

"I said fine, okay, fine! I am fine with it. Sheesh..." Shinji protested angrily.

"Or, in fact..." The smugness in the lawyer's voice was tangible. "Maybe I should have Yura-san do it instead..." the name was wielded like a weapon. "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

Some battles, Shinji decided right then and there, some battles were better lost than won...

 


End file.
